Broken
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Reid's relationship ended. Emily doesn't think she will ever be able to get over him. Reid goes to her house to talk to her. Will she ever move on?


**Broken  
Prompt: Broken- Lifehouse**

Emily and Reid had broken up a week ago. Emily was still heartbroken and couldn't get him out of her head. When her alarm clock went off for work the morning after their breakup, Emily threw it against the ground, shattering it. She didn't want to go to work and she never wanted to see him again. She decided that she would give in a resignation letter, soon. Emily slept and cried for a week.

**The broken clock is a comfort.  
It helps me sleep tonight.  
Maybe it can start tomorrow from stealing all my time.  
And I am here still waiting.  
I still have my doubts.  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out.**

Reid already knew how much he hurt Emily. He didn't want to hurt her, it just seemed that they weren't meant to be. He didn't expect to come into work and see Emily's desk empty. He discovered that she had resigned and he would never see her again.  
Emily was completely damaged. She couldn't deal with love anymore. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go to work and have to see Reid everyday. She definitely would not be able to go on an case with him and pretend everything was fine.

**I'm falling apart.  
I'm barely breathing with a broken heart, that's still beating.  
In the pain, there is healing.  
In your name, I find meaning.  
So, I'm holding on.  
I'm barely holding on to you.  
**

Emily was so upset. She got angry just thinking about him. She ran into her living room. She needed to let her anger out. She started throwing pillows and blankets around. Eventually, she knocked over a lamp and instantly smashed it. The light flickered and then went out. She felt a little better. She pictured the light as the way her life is now, dead.

**The broken light is a warning.  
It got inside my head.**  
**I tried my best to be guarded.  
I'm an open book, instead.  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
that are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life.**

Emily looked in the mirror. She hated seeing herself sad and depressed. She looked at her eyes. All she could see was Reid. She still loved him, but she knew she had to get over him. She didn't want to, but she broke down and cried.

**I'm falling apart.  
I'm barely breathing with a broken heart, that's still beating.  
In the pain, is there healing?  
In your name, I find meaning.  
I'm holding on.  
I'm barely holding on to you.  
**

**I'm hanging out, another day.  
Just to see what you will throw my way.  
And I'm hanging on to what you say.  
You said that I will be okay.**

Emily got in her car and drove. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away, if only for a little while. She drove along the highway until everything seemed to blur together. She pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the wheel.

**Broken lights on the freeway left me here alone.  
I may have lost my way now, having forgotten my way home.  
I'm falling apart.  
I'm barely breathing with a broken heart, that's still beating.  
In the pain, there is healing.  
In your name, I've found meaning.  
So I'm holding on.  
I'm barely holding on to you.**

Emily drove back home. She sat in her living room and cried. She heard a knock on the front door. She went to the front door and opened it. She almost broke down immediately after seeing who was standing in front of her. It was Reid.

"Emily, I'm so sorry."

"Spencer, I loved you. I cried for you. I missed you."

Spencer looked at her and knew she had cried. Her eyes were red and swollen. He could see the amount of pain she was in. He looked into her apartment and saw that Emily was angry. He saw her furniture pushed over and pillows all over the floor.

"Emily, I still love you. Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I just can't put myself through that again. I said that I 'loved' you, I 'missed' you. Those are all past tense. I will never love you again and I won't miss you anymore. I resigned so I won't have to deal with this anymore. Reid, please leave. Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'm completely fine."

Emily closed the door, leaving Reid standing there, eyes wide. She would no longer be broken hearted.

She had finally moved on.

* * *

Well that's it. Sorry it was so sad. I was kind of depressed while I was writing this. Thank you for reading. Reviews make me really happy. :D


End file.
